Memory Lane
by a-whisper-to-a-riot
Summary: Hidan recalls his past after meeting someone he thought he'd never see again. - Hidan/OC


**Naruto**

_**Memory Lane**_

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

* * *

Not once has Hidan ever thought back to his days in Yugakure, he simply didn't have the time. Since leaving, he's always been occupied with something else, from avoiding the authority after missing nin to joining the Akatsuki. The list was virtually endless, but there was also another reason to why he never thought back.

While leaving the village, Hidan had slaughtered whomever he can find on his way out, no matter man, woman or child. Even when a child was whimpering under his blade, he had felt nothing. No care, no guilt, nothing. Every single one of them had deserved it. They have tainted the proud hidden village's name into a mere tourist attraction. Being a nin meant nothing in Yugakure anymore, and that meant Hidan had no business there anymore.

What he didn't expect was that on his way out, he'd bump into Asako. He hadn't even let her finish her sentence when he struck her down. One blow was enough for Asako, he couldn't bring himself to slicing her a second time. The first cut was heavy enough to keep her down, not to mention she was completely caught off guard. She had coughed his name over and over between weak pants. Hidan had towered over her, staring into those blue eyes that glared back up at him unnervingly.

For the first time that night, he had felt remorse.

* * *

"Crows?"

Hidan scoffed as he watched the birds disappear in front of him, one by one. It's just like weak ninjas to use such petty tricks. He didn't expect reinforcements to show up so soon though, he was just starting to let loose. The first guy was a great kick-off to the massacre, Hidan was just itching to kill another person.

"I'll take care of the bounty," Kakuzu ran ahead.

"Yeah, whatever," Hidan rubbed the back of his head. "All you care about is your damn money."

Two Konoha ninja appeared before him, both armed and at the ready. Hidan sighed, small fry like them weren't worth the bother. After killing who he assumed to be the captain of their squad, there was no one else worth killing.

"You guys better make it fun for me," Hidan lifted his scythe. "I'd hate to see you go without giving a good fight."

The two men gritted their teeth as they gripped onto their kunais. At least they were trying to look tough. Hidan swung his scythe up when one of them charged towards him. Hidan just so narrowly blocked the nin's kunai when the second one popped up behind him.

"Not too shabby!"

Hidan laughed as he pushed off the first nin and dodged the second one's kunai. The attacks kept coming one after the other relentlessly. These two must have been upset over the death of their captain.

"Who are you?"

It was Kakuzu's voice, and he sounded surprised too. Hidan looked up momentarily and saw a figure looming over the bounty-head's body. On a closer look, it was a young woman.

"Don't look away now, Akatsuki!"

Hidan looked back down and quickly stepped aside, successfully evading an attack. The other attacked from his right, which he dodged with a quick side step. These two were starting to get on his nerves.

"Back the hell off," Hidan swung his scythe towards the nin. "And the name's Hidan, you idiots, not Akatsuki."

With the given opportunity, Hidan turned back to the roof of the exchange building and turned speechless. His grip on his scythe grew weak as he recognized the woman. Piercing blues eyed him from a far. They looked exactly the same from the night he left.

"A-Asako."

She hopped off the building and walked towards him. The Konoha nin let her through, knowing full well that she wasn't on the Akatsuki's side.

"Hidan," she spoke softly.

"Hey, Asa-chan," Hidan smirked, regaining his composure. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Long time no see indeed!"

Asako lifted her hand up and charged her chakra. Water began to materialize around her fingers, creating solid claws. He'd seen her jutsu countless times before, looks like not much has changed over the years. Hidan took a few steps back and dodged her attack just in time, leaving only a knick on his cheek.

"Now, now, Asa-chan," Hidan rubbed the blood off with the back of his hand. "Is that how you greet me after so many years?"

"Don't!

"Call me!

"That!"

She cried between taking swipes at him. Each swipe at him, Hidan dodged but just barely. Maybe she has toughened up the last few years. He flew back a few steps to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here, Asa-chan?" he asked.

"Call me that again, and I swear I'll rip your damn head off," she hissed.

"Eh, already happened today," he shrugged. "You'll have to do better-."

"_It's time."_

"What? Now?" Hidan demanded. "Can't it wait a few minutes?"

"_No, we've got to seal the two-tails immediately."_

"But-."

"_Immediately."_

"Che."

Asako stepped back when the other Akatsuki joined Hidan after he was done mumbling to himself. They exchanged a few hushed words before Hidan looked back up at her.

"You Konoha ninja better not move an inch!" Hidan cried. "We'll be back in no time to kick your ass!"

"Are you running away, Hidan?" Asako dropped her hands, the water from her fingers splashing onto the ground. "Coward."

"Oi, shut the hell up, Asako," he scowled. "Orders from Pein-in-the-ass."

Asako made a face, and crossed her arms.

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

"Forget it," he shook his head. "Let's go Kakuzu."

"I thought you'd never ask," he grunted back.

The two cloaked men vanished with a puff of smoke.

Asako frowned. After spending all those months tracking him down, that's all she got out of him? When she first heard Hidan had joined the Akatsuki, she thought it sounded completely delirious. How did someone such as him join such a high-ranked criminal organization? Well there was the fact that he killed over twenty people that day he fled the village.

"Who are you?"

The two Konoha ninja approached her, neither looked too pleased with her.

"I'm Asako, I hail from Yugakure," she replied.

"Are you shinobi?"

"I used to be."

"Do you know those Akatsuki?" one of them asked.

"Just one," she sighed. "Is your captain doing alright up there?"

"Asuma-san!" they gasped.

Earlier, Asako had stopped the other Akatsuki from attacking the remaining Konoha nins, but the eldest nin's condition didn't look too good. In fact, he looked terrible. A shinobi from the roof jumped off and walked towards her.

"Asako-san right? I'm Shikamaru."

"It's nice to meet you," she looked up to the roof. "Is he doing alright up there?"

"Hidan killed my sensei," Shikamaru frowned.

"I'm sorry about that," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why were they after your sensei?"

"The other Akatsuki with Hidan, Kakuzu, he wants the bounty placed on my sensei's head," he explained. "Why did you attack Hidan?"

"He tried to kill me, nothing new here," she looked down at her feet. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but chances are they'll come back for your sensei's body right?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he nodded. "Can you help us fight them?"

"I'm only after Hidan, not the other one," she slowly looked up. "I don't want to pick a fight with the whole Akatsuki."

"But you'll help us fight just Hidan?" he clarified.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to join up with someone with common goals," she shrugged. "But you should get your sensei's body back to Konoha first. We're vulnerable to an attack out here in the open."

"I agree, let's move out! … And Asako-san?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," he forced a smile.

"Don't thank me yet."

**XoXo**

From all the times Pein had to call them, it had to be the most inconvenient moment for Hidan. The sealing would take around two to three days, there's no way that Asako would hang around the exchange point waiting for him to come back.

"Who was that woman?" Kakuzu spoke.

"None of your business," Hidan scoffed back. "Why do you care anyway?"

"It's just that she looked pretty strong," he pointed towards his cheek, mocking the scratch on Hidan's face. "Someone you pissed off from your past?"

"Mind your own fucking business, Kakuzu!" Hidan scowled.

Kakuzu stayed silent as they found an isolated clearing in the woods.

"Whoever she is, you should forget about her for now," Kakuzu advised as he sat down. "Sealing the two-tails will require your full concentration."

"You know, you're talking a lot today Kakuzu," Hidan plopped himself down. "It's really goddamn annoying."

When no reply came, he turned around and saw that Kakuzu already had his eyes closed. Hidan lied down and stretched his arms out over him. He really wasn't looking forward to staying still for the upcoming few days. It took way too much effort, speaking of which. Glancing back over at Kakuzu, Hidan remembered his words.

Asako.

Hidan growled and kicked Kakuzu's limp body a couple of times before lying down. He really couldn't care less about her. If Pein hadn't had stopped him, she'd be dead under his blade by now. Quick and easy, no hesitation or guilt, like that night he left Yugakure.

'_I really couldn't care less.'_

Hidan repeated over and over in his head as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A rather short introductory chapter. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
